It is well known in the art that the two needle bed machines having a front and a rear needle bed and latch needles are normally capable of fashioning different parts of a garment which will be thereafter linked among each other by a sewing operation.
Accordingly the manufacture for instance of a pullover consists of forming on a knitting machine of this kind the different parts which form the pullover (front part, rear part, sleeves, etc.). At a second point in time, the different parts are linked by means of a looping operation.
The above way of proceeding implies, as is easy to understand, the performance of an additional operation, which is carried out in an independent step from the operation which is performed by the flat knitting machine, after the different parts of the garments have been manufactured on the same.
This fact brings about an increase of the costs of manufacturing of the garment due both to the increased time which is needed in order to fulfill it and to further intervention of specialized manpower.